


HURT

by aryangevin



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryangevin/pseuds/aryangevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NC-nya bayangin sendiri yak? Sumfeh, ane gak mood bikin NC. Padahal rencananya yang terakhir itu adalah NC! Mendadak bikin NC hilang TT__TT</p><p> </p><p>Siapa cewek yang ciuman ama Yunho? Trus motifnya apa? Trus maksud jebakan itu apa? Tebak sendiri. Karena saya disini cuma fokus pada konflik batin Jaejoong XD</p><p> </p><p>Review yak!</p></blockquote>





	HURT

HURT

Sequel of Night at The Full Moon

DBSK © SM. Entertainment

Shonen-ai, maybe Typo (s), etc

Don’t Like Don’t Read

…

 **ENJOY**

…

 

Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus saja menebar senyumku. Aku cukup bahagia hari ini. Ah, tidak. Bukan hari ini saja aku merasa bahagia, tapi hari sebelumnya pun aku bahagia.

 

 _“Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jae Joong.”_

 

Kembali aku melukis senyum yang lebih lebar di bibirku. Pernyataan Jung Yun Ho pada hari ulang tahunku itu sanggup membuatku yang selalu memasang wajah datar kini terlihat lebih cerah. Ternyata… perasaan yang terbalaskan itu memang sungguh membuatku senang. Aku tak perduli dengan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekitarku mengenai diriku yang terus saja tersenyum. Mereka pikir aku gila? Tentu saja. Aku gila akan Jung Yun Ho.

 

Embun keluar kala aku menghembuskan napasku. Cuacanya memang dingin sekali. Karena ini sudah memasuk musim dingin. Untung saja aku memakai jaket yang cukup tebal. Ditambah dengan syal yang melilit di leherku membuatku merasa lebih hangat. Tapi, akan lebih hangat kalau seandainya diriku yang dipeluk Yunho. Aku tertawa kemudian.

 

Hari ini Yunho berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Aku tidak tahu ia akan menunjukkan apa. Katanya ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku beberapa hari yang lalu. Padahal kurasa pernyataan cintanya itu sudah cukup sebagai kadoku. Bahkan itu adalah kado termewah yang aku terima.

 

Jawabanku? Tentu saja aku menerimanya. Aku takkan mungkin untuk menolaknya. Seorang Jung Yun Ho tidak bisa ditolak. Kuyakin kalau ini terjadi pada kalian, kalian pun aku bernasib sama sepertiku.

 

Aku tak tahu apapun mengenai Yunho. Bagaimana keluarganya, juga bagaimana kehidupannya. Yang aku tahu, ia hanyalah seorang Pangeran. Itu saja. Bahkan aku pun tak tahu dia berdiam dimana.

 

“ _Datanglah ke apartemenku besok. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu.”_

Pesan yang ia berikan padaku kemarin melalui sebuah pesan singkat. Aku heran darimana ia mendapatkan nomor ponselku. Seingatku, aku tak pernah memberikan nomor ponselku. Ah, sekarang aku mulai pikun. Tentu saja seorang Jung Yun Ho bisa mendapatkan sesuatu apapun hanya dengan menjentikkan jari. Termasuk mendapatkan sebuah apartemen mewah yang ia beritahukan kepadaku.

 

Kadang aku merasa aku tak terlalu pantas berdampingan dengan Yunho. Bagaimanapun, Yunho adalah sosok yang sempurna. Apalagi kedudukannya yang tinggi. Sedangkan aku? Hanya seorang makhluk biasa yang menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia.

 

Kembali aku menghembuskan napasku, menciptakan embun yang menguap. Kutundukkan kepalaku seolah-olah jalan beraspal ini adalah hal yang begitu menarik di mataku. Memikirkannya sanggup membuat perasaanku langsung tak nyaman. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yunho sanggup membuat perasaanku berubah-ubah.

 

Aku ingin mengenal Yunho lebih jauh. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia, darimana ia berasal, dan bagaimana kehidupannya. Ia mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangku, tapi aku tak mengetahui tentang dirinya sedikitpun. Bukankah itu sangat tidak adil? Dia tahu apa kesukaanku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa kesukaannya. Dia tahu segala apapun yang aku benci, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ia benci.

 

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Dalam beberapa langkah lagi aku akan sampai di apartemennya yang sudah ia beritahukan kepadaku. Kawasan apartemen di daerah ini benar-benar mewah. Tak heran kalau aku bisa melihat artis yang berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini. Dasar orang kaya.

 

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam lift dan menekan nomor dua. Apartemen Yunho ada di lantai dua, sesuai dengan apa yang ia beritahukan kepadaku. Sungguh aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menemui Yunho. Sebelumnya Yunho yang selalu menemuiku.

 

Pintu lift terbuka, aku melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju apartemen Yunho. Senyum terkembang di bibirku. Sebentar lagi… aku akan bertemu dengannya.

 

Kini aku berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dilihat dari pintu ini saja sudah terlihat jelas kalau bahan dari pintu ini tergolong mahal. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Yang aku inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Yunho.

 

Ketika aku ingin menekan bel pintu apartemen, rupanya pintu ini tak tertutup dengan sempurna. Aku bisa melihat sedikit celah. Dan dari celah ini aku bisa mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Lebih baik aku langsung masuk saja ke dalam.

 

“Yunho.”

 

Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang cukup keras sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar. Terpampang di hadapanku sebuah ruangan yang mewah dan klasik. Benar-benar idaman semua orang. Berbeda sekali dengan kondisi apartemenku yang sangat biasa sekali.

 

Namun, Yunho tak kunjung keluar menemuiku. Aku memanggilnya sekali lagi dan melangkah memasuki ruangan ini lebih dalam.

 

“Yun—“

 

Mataku melebar kala mendapati Yunho bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Yunho… apa dia mempunyai kekasih yang lain? Ia tengah menikmati ciumannya dengan perempuan itu. Hatiku mencelos melihatnya. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Sakit.

 

Yunho menatapku. Dan ia terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

 

“Jae—“

 

“Aku mengganggu rupanya. Seharusnya aku datang nanti.” Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebagai permintaan maaf, walau dengan hati yang sakit.

 

“Ada tamu rupanya.” Sahut perempuan itu. “Apa kau Kim Jae Joong?”

 

Aku mengangguk sekali. “Sebaiknya aku pergi.”

 

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, meninggalkan kedua orang itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Aku tak menyangka bahwa akan sesakit ini jadinya. Seharusnya… seharusnya aku sadar, Yunho itu sempurna. Tak perlu heran bahwa ia mempunyai banyak kekasih di luar sana. Seharusnya aku siap untuk patah hati sebelum menyukainya.

 

Aku tak perduli Yunho berulang kali memanggilku. Aku hanya ingin menjauh darinya. Sekarang aku tak ingin menemuinya. Bertemu dengannya hanya membuat goresan luka di hatiku makin melebar. Aku tak mau.

.

#

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan terengah-engah. Keringat dingin meluncur dari keningku. Aku baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi buruk, tentu saja. Perihal tragedi kecelakaan orang tuaku yang sudah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tak kusangka malam ini aku memimpikannya.

 

Aku bangkit dari rebahanku sembari mengernyit. Memimpikan seperti itu membuat kepalaku mendadak sakit. Aku mengurut keningku untuk meredakan sakit.

 

“Kau tampak gelisah dalam tidurmu.”

 

Langsung saja kepalaku terangkat dan menghadap dimana asal suara itu berasal. Aku memasang wajah datar dan dingin saat mendapati Yunho sedang duduk di jendela yang terbuka. Tampak tirai-tirai yang menari, menghalau mataku memandang wajahnya. Ditambah dengan keadaan kamarku yang gelap.

 

“Aku khawatir padamu.”

 

“Aku tak butuh.” Aku berkata dengan nada dingin. “Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu untuk saat ini.” Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku untuk menghindarinya. Karena kutahu, Yunho tak semudah itu pergi.

 

“Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.”

 

“Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya. Aku mengerti.” Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu, hendak keluar dari kamar ini. Tapi Yunho mencegatku. Ia memegang tanganku.

 

“Jae—“

 

Aku menghempaskan tangannya. Dan seketika itu pegangannya terlepas.

 

“Kau tahu, Jung Yun Ho? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin sejak aku mengenalmu aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku.” Napasku mulai memburu, emosi mulai menguasai. “Aku rela membiarkanmu meminum darahku. Aku rela melakukan seks denganmu. Karena apa? Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Jung Yun Ho.” Mataku mulai memanas. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. “Aku sangat senang saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku seperti dibawa terbang olehmu. Tapi… dengan tiba-tiba kau melepaskan peganganmu dan membiarkanku terjatuh. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku?” Kukeluarkan semua emosiku yang sudah meluap-luap.

 

“Dengarkan aku, Jae—“

 

Sedetik kemudian aku terkekeh. “Aku lupa.” Kutatap matanya yang berwarna coklat tua itu. “Kau bukan manusia. Kau takkan mengerti bagaimana perasaan manusia.” Kubalikkan tubuhku dan memegang pegangan pintu kamarku. “Pergilah. Kumohon. Aku butuh sendiri sekarang.”

 

“Aku akan pergi setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya.” Jeda tercipta. “Aku dijebak oleh perempuan itu.”

 

“Dijebak?” aku mendengus. Kubalikkan lagi tubuhku.”Tapi kau tampak menikmati jebakan itu.”

 

“Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan.”

 

“Lalu apa?” Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis dalam keadaan marah. “Kau membuatku kecewa. Kau membuatku sakit.”

 

Aku meronta saat Yunho mendekap tubuhku. Ia malah membuatku makin sakit. Tapi ia tak membiarkanku lepas dari dekapannya. Seolah aku ini terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan.

 

Berharga, eh?

 

“Kau membuatku sakit.”  Aku memukul dadanya sambil terisak. “Aku membencimu. Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu.”

 

“Aku tahu.” Yunho semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. “Maaf telah membuatmu sakit. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu demikian. Kau orang pertama yang tak ingin kusakiti.”

 

Aku membalas pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya. Kutumpahkan semua emosiku melalui tangisan ini. Aku tak peduli kalau seandainya aku dicap sebagai pria cengeng. Aku hanya perlu pelampiasan atas semua ini.

 

Yunho berulang kali bergumam maaf di telingaku. Aku tahu ia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padaku. Yunho adalah tipe yang tak mudah memberikan maaf kepada orang lain.

 

Yunho melepaskan dekapannya saat aku tak lagi terisak seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengusap pipiku, membersihkan air mata yang terus saja mengalir dari mataku.

 

“Berhentilah menangis. Melihat air matamu, justru sekarang malah kau yang membuatku sakit.”

 

Aku menunduk sambil mengangguk. Aku mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku. Tangannya menyentuh daguku, lalu menarik wajahku agar menatapnya.

 

“Tersenyumlah. Itu lebih baik. Karena aku menyukai senyumanmu itu.”

 

Kutarik sudut bibirku ini ke samping. Membentuk sebuah senyuman yang diinginkan Yunho. Sedetik kemudian ia membalas senyumanku.

 

Aku memejamkan mataku saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ia menciumku lembut, tepat di bibir. Rasanya dingin, tentu saja. Namun terasa manis secara bersamaan.

 

Bibir ini… aku tak pernah bosan untuk mengecapnya lagi. Kami sudah sering berciuman seperti ini. Dan rasa bosan tak pernah hinggap di pikiranku. Mungkin Yunho pun begitu. Entahlah…

 

Aku tak tahu kapan, tahu-tahu aku sudah rebahan di tempat tidurku sendiri. Mungkin aku terlalu hanyut dalam ciuman yang diberikan Jung Yun Ho. Sekalipun kau berciuman dengannya, kau akan melupakan segalanya. Ciumannya… bagaikan narkoba yang bisa mengubah segalanya menjadi menyenangkan.

 

“Malam ini, aku ingin memilikimu lagi…”

 

Kutarik sudut bibirku sambil mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya.

 

“Selamanya… aku adalah milikmu.”

 

 **FIN**

 

 **  
_  
_   
**

**Author's Note:**

> NC-nya bayangin sendiri yak? Sumfeh, ane gak mood bikin NC. Padahal rencananya yang terakhir itu adalah NC! Mendadak bikin NC hilang TT__TT
> 
>  
> 
> Siapa cewek yang ciuman ama Yunho? Trus motifnya apa? Trus maksud jebakan itu apa? Tebak sendiri. Karena saya disini cuma fokus pada konflik batin Jaejoong XD
> 
>  
> 
> Review yak!


End file.
